


For You

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

Daphne spun around the room, head tilted back as magical snow fell. There was a rare, unguarded expression on her face that lit her up beautifully.

Blaise didn’t express emotion well, but times like this he wished it came easier, that he could just say it.

He caught her, hands spanning her waist as he lifted her and spun again. He let her down, and she slid against his body. He stifled a groan.

“For me?” she asked, gesturing at the room.

“Always for you,” he replied. Perhaps they weren’t the exact words she wanted, but she understood the message regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
